


Life Passes By

by UnitedFandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Universe, Death, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide, basically everyone will die, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedFandoms/pseuds/UnitedFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over, right? The war against titans? For everyone it is, but for Eren a new war has started. A war to find his lover at any cost.</p><p>The only catch is... his lover is dead. And he's the one who killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Passes By

"We did it!" Connie yelled at the top of his lungs as he rode away from the ruins that were once our protector.

"The titans are gone! We are victorious!" Jean yelled as he swung with his 3d maneuver gear.

'We finally ended it all." Mikasa said quietly riding her horse beside Sasha, who was laughing.

"Yeah, we did." I glanced at the ground as my horse walked behind. "I just wish he was here." I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Eren, it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to and-" Mikasa was trying to cheer me up but Armin had interrupted her.

"Guys! The ocean!" He screamed and started running his horse, his blond hair bouncing everywhere.

"Let's go." I said and kicked my own horse on, everyone following in suit.

        We arrived there in less than 10 minutes. Armin jumped off his horse and ran straight to the water, allowing himself to be engulfed by the pale green fluid that has been waving in. Everyone soon joined him, except for me. I saw a high cliff over in the distance and made my way to it. I saw a figure sitting at the edge and stopped.  _Who was that? I should go._

"Brat don't walk away." His cold voice stopped me in my tracks. 

"Heichou? Y-You're-" My voice shook as much as my body.

"Just come here." His hand motioned for me to sit beside him at the edge. I slowly crept forward and shrank beside him until I was sitting as well.

"We made it." I whispered. "We saw the ocean."

"Yeah, we did." He sighed out.

"I- I'm sorry for what I did. B-but you didn't kill me. You said you would." I looked at my hands which had been pulled together in my lap. 

"I couldn't. I knew what you were doing, but I couldn't do it myself." He breathed out and looked over at the never ending blue horizon. 

"I fucking ripped you in half! I- I j-just did it! They didn't even punish me!" I screamed out at him. "How could you break your promise to humanity?" My fists were now balled and I felt warm tears streaming down my tears. 

"Eren." I looked away. "Eren, look at me." He took his hand and made me face him, it felt so real. It felt like I was dreaming. "I kept my promise to you. I promised that you'd be safe and live your dream." 

"But... I didn't want to live it without you." I whispered and looked into his piercing silver eyes.

"Please try." He leaned in and kissed me. "Promise me you'll be safe." He whispered and pulled away.

I threw my arms over his neck and squeezed him against me. "I promise Levi. I promise I'll be okay and I know I will. You can go on now, I'll be there when the time is right." I whispered back.

"Thank you Eren." He looked at me on more time. "I love you brat." He began to fade into the air, slowly and was then gone.

"I love you too." I said into the light breeze that had come. "Thank you for letting me live."

"Eren!" I heard Mikasa scream at me. "What are you doing alone up here with your arms held weird?" I put my hands at my sides again. 

"Uh, nothing. Forget it." I replied and stood numbly.

"I'm sorry about him Eren, I really am." She came over and hugged me. Her black hair blew with eh breeze and tickled my ears as she did so.

"I know, but he would've wanted me to move on." I sighed. "So I will. I'll be okay." I repeated to her what I had told him. 

"Come on, let's join the others." She put her arm around my waist and led me back to our friends who were building sand castles and splashing about. I smiled at the thought that this could become our new life and joined in on the fun. 

\--- Time skip: 50 years later ---

        It was fun living it out with them until they passed on. My titan ability also happened to slow my aging speed in half. I was only 47 now when my friend had all been well into their 60s and early 70s. I was alone again, only this time for real. I'd never moved on after my lover, I never had children and I never met any new people. I didn't think I'd need to.

        I just lost Mikasa 3 days ago. She was the last to go. I remember the way she had smiled at me and how her wrinkles had creased along her pale face. Her grey hair was flowing over the pillow she lay on. Her raspy voice had been stuck in my head ever since her last line.

"You'll be okay. We'll see you soon." She had said as her hand slowly reached to wipe the tears on my cheek.

It never made it.

It fell halfway up to my face. 

Her eyes closed and she breathed out. I began to shake.

"Mikasa! Mikasa wake up! Please don't go!" I screamed over and over, losing myself in a fit of rage. The nurses at the station she had been in raced in and tried to calm me down.

        I had to bury her the next day. It was a nice day though. There were no clouds, it wasn't hot nor cold, no wind. It would've been perfect, except now I was the last one. She went next to Armin who was next to Jean who was next to Sasha then it was Connie who finished off the row. They were gone, and there was nothing for me to do about it. I sighed to myself. I couldn't cry, I felt numb. It dawned on me just how alone I was with at least another 20 years under my belt. I couldn't do it.

        I walked back to that beach we had first found and lived. I walked to the cliff where I told Levi I would be fine. I walked right to the edge. Every memory of the final war returned to me. One stuck out the most, the one where I murdered my lover, Levi. He had jumped over to me to tell me it was over and I could stop, but I didn't. I didn't think, my titan did. I remember it taking control, but my own eyes watching. 

        It grabbed him and held on like a child getting a teddy, only I was no child and he was no toy. He was screaming at me to stop, he used his blade to cut my hands he cried out. None of it worked. I watched as the giants hands grabbed his shoulders and legs and pulled. It was effortless and graceful. It was painful and loveless. It was his death. He was there in both of the titans hands, bleeding out and shredded. His eyes were open and I saw what lurked behind that gaze; forgiveness. I didn't understand why until that day at the cliff, he forgave me for losing control. He forgave me for my murder. He forgave me for being a titan.

        I blinked myself back to reality and looked over the cliff. I saw the bottom was shallow water with plenty of sharp rocks and a strong splashing wave. It was deadly. I half prayed that someone would show up, someone would come and say  _Eren, don't. Please, we love you, try to move on._  No one came though, no breeze blew no birds came by. It felt like it was me against my actual willpower. I glanced back down to the crashing of the ocean.

I wouldn't be alone. 

I don't remember if I took a step or if I jumped, all I remember is the feeling of freedom that the free falling suspense of my body had. It only lasted a few seconds when I heard a loud crunch and pain erupted everywhere but in that very second I had felt pain, I also felt light. I felt nothing. I felt myself become engulfed by the murky water as my surroundings changed. I was now in the forest where I had my first mission with Levi's squad. The one where we were going to capture the female titan. The one where we later met as a first date which led to our first kiss. That forest led to endless nights of visiting and eventually it was where we married.

It was also where I killed him. It was where the war ended. It was a battlefield.

I took in the trees, grass and flowers. I could smell the fields like I was there. I felt the wind and the soft ground on my feet. I heard... nothing. It was as silent as the deaths that had laid there.

"Eren?" I jumped at the voice.  _I know that voice_.

"Corporal?!" I turned to face the shorter man. He wore what he did when we fought. His tan jacket fit his slim body with his green cloak sitting over his shoulders. His cravat was neat and folded over his clean shirt. He looked untouched by death as well, it showed no signs of blood or war.

"What are you doing here brat?" His eyes were piercing into me. "Why the fuck are you here so early? Did I not tell you to wait? Did you not promise me!?" He yelled to me but held no anger.

"I- I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn't be alone again." I looked to the ground.

"Eren. It's fine." I glanced up to see he was in front of me now. "You're here with me again."

"Where is 'here'?" I figured I knew the answer but I wasn't sure.

"The afterlife. Most people go on their own, but true lovers can stay together. It stays forever like this, but you can move your memories. Go to different places, like our castle or the lounge." He explained.

"And we stay together?" I looked up to him.

"Yes you punk." He put his arms around my waist. "And nothing can separate us again."

        I had no words to share so instead I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him in. I kissed him slowly and passionately. I missed him so damn much.

"Eren." He said as we pulled away.

"Yes, Heichou?" I said in a hushed whisper.

"I love you." He smirked at me.

"I love you tenfold." I replied with a smirk as well.

"I'm so glad you're back." I he mumbled as he leaned in to kiss me again.

"And I'll never go anywhere again." I whispered against his lips.

        We ended up finding ways to get to others personal heavens and visited our old friends. We ended up all joining in the one afterlife we could share, the old castle where we had originally set up. It was as if death had never touched us and time never would. 

We were all content with this.

We were all finally free.


End file.
